1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 110V and 220V switchable image fixing apparatus and a printer therewith, and more particularly to a 110V/220V switchable image fixing apparatus and a printer therewith capable of operating a heating body corresponding to an input voltage.
2. Background of the Related Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, printers are roughly classified into electrophotographic printers, ink-jet printers and thermal transfer printers according to printing mechanisms thereof.
A printing mechanism determines elements of a printer.
A conventional electrophotographic printer includes a photoconductor, a developer, a transfer device and a fixing device.
The transfer device transfers an image on the photoconductor, which is treated with a developing agent by the developer, onto a paper. The fixing device fuses the transferred image into the paper.
The transfer device and fixing device may be separately employed, or may be used as an integrated unit, wherein the integrated unit transfers and fuses the image simultaneously by heating a surface of a transfer roller.
A conventional fixing device heats a surface of a fixing roller, which is additionally installed to press and shift a paper fed through a transfer/fixing roller or a transfer roller, and an AC drive lamp is generally used as a heating body to heat a surface of the fixing roller.
Conventionally, a drive voltage for the AC drive lamp is fixed to either 110V or 220V, so the AC drive lamp having a proper voltage has to be used for either of a 110V printer or a 220V printer.
Users may put a plug of the 110V printer in a 220V power supply or may equip a 220V printer with an 110V AC drive lamp upon assembly, thereby causing damage to the AC drive lamp.